There is a higher demand on the modern security defense equipments due to that the international terrorism and criminal activities have become increasingly rampant, more particularly, the demand on the equipment for inspecting dangerous substances and weapons hidden in the cloth, body or within the body becomes more urgent.
In addition to the metal substances, if the exploder or weapons in plastic and ceramic are also listed in the investigation and scanning scope, only X-ray imaging method, that is, a modern digital X-ray imaging method can be used to satisfy the above requirements. Apparently, metal detectors for the human body inspection widely used at present are far short of the demand on fighting against terrorism, which only can detect the existence of the metal, but the location and the shape thereof are unable to determined, those plastic explosives and weapons only can be discovered by means of manual touching. Also, various types of electric “nose” are ineffective for those plastic weapon and explosives with tight package. In other words, the conventional human body inspection method is not only low in efficiency, but also having inconvenience and light disrespect for those involved people.
During the process of X-ray radiation imaging for the human body inspection, people are generally moved, but the X-ray generator and the detector are still. However, under the situation where the people being inspected are moved, collected images may become false images which will extremely affect the image quality, particularly definition of the image.